


Close calls make you live harder

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-ep 18x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: "This isn't about me.” The tone in Ellie’s voice was one of annoyance and exhaustion. But also determined. “It's about you. I'm not okay with you getting blown up either." She watched him challengingly.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Close calls make you live harder

**Author's Note:**

> One of my post-ep ideas. Hope you enjoy!

"Hey." A hand held him back and made him grunt in disapproval. 

"I can catch him." The stern expression on his face left no room for imagination. She knew damn well what he wanted to do to that perp. She wanted to do it too. "I'm not letting you pass me again.”

"I got this. You'll be fine." Nick grumbled and tried to push past her again. 

"This isn't about me.” The tone in Ellie’s voice was one of annoyance and exhaustion. But also determined. “It's about you. I'm not okay with you getting blown up either." She watched him challengingly. She’d said it. She’d finally said what she’d been thinking ever since he’d said it first out loud only hours ago. 

Nick’s head tilted, his eyes moved over her face, watching her with a questioning look as if he was trying to figure her out, trying to figure out if she meant the same thing by that as he had earlier. His eyes lingered on her lips, longer than usual, then he said with a smirk, “Well, what are we gonna do about that?”

For a split-second Ellie was taken aback. She knew – she just knew and could feel it in her gut – that they were thinking about the exact same thing. The way he couldn’t stop looking at her, how his eyes lingered on her lips and his pupil dilated when Ellie’s tongue wetted her lips, and how he smirked at her…It was not just any grin, or any smile, it was the one that was only ever meant for her. So, slightly moving her head to the side, an eyebrow raised and a smile tugging on her lips, she said, “Oh, I could think of many things to do right now…”

“You do, huh?” Nick chuckled, still watching her.

“Hm-hm,” her hands moved back to his torso, feeling his abs, “but I don’t think we should be doing that right now.”

“What a pity,” he took a step forward, his left leg moving between hers, one of his hands grabbing a hold of hers, interlacing their fingers.

“Nick,” Ellie breathed his name out, longingly, her thumb moving circles over the back of his hand.

“Yeah,” it was barely a whisper as his face came closer, inch by inch, and she could feel his breath on her skin.

Nick’s lips brushed over her earlobe, moved down to her cheek and left a tingling feeling behind that went right through her – from her head to her toes. Longing, the need to have him closer, even closer than this, to have all of him, filled her being. Before his lips could touch hers, there was a squeak and the agents looked up to the stairs, startled. A door was being opened, and footsteps were heard. Nick took a step back, putting some distance between them but his hand never let go of hers.

“Gibbs! Oh, thank God.” Nick saw him first – Ellie was still too caught up in the moment, trying to lower her breathing. 

“It’s so good to see you, Gibbs! We could use a hand…and bomb squad.” She spoke up, once she’d managed to compose herself, relief – and disappointment – cursing through her veins. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you two are okay!” Kasie yelled at the two agents who’d just left the elevator. 

“We’re fine, Kasie,” Ellie smiled at her friend, and couldn’t hold back a yawn. 

“Although, we did almost blow up…” Nick, obviously, seemed to feel like he had to point that out to everyone. 

“We survived. We’re here. Bad guy’s in custody.” She tried to sound matter-of-factly but given the slight furrow on Nick’s face, he saw right through her nonchalance. 

“We were worried about you two. Glad you’re okay. You do look a bit pale though, Ellie.” Kasie threw a worried glance at her.

“And that’s why we’re leaving again. Right now.” Grabbing his bag from the side of his table and walking over to Ellie, taking her bag too, he rushed her towards the elevator. 

Ellie looked at him, with what she hoped was a piercing look, and back to Kasie. Was he being serious? That was way too obvious. Nick just returned her look and she swore there was a devilish smile tugging on his lips. “Yeah, um, Gibbs told us to grab our stuff and go home. Rest.” When Kasie just nodded and smiled with a knowing look, Ellie got this weird feeling that she’d have to say more…as if Kasie would see right through her. “Separately, of course.”

The cough that came from Nick then made her realize that she’d actually just made it worse. Oh, dear Earth, swallow me whole, she thought. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

“So, we are leaving the building now. Bye, Kasie,” Nick said, unusually chipper, practically flying out of the bullpen in front of her, like a fairy. 

“Well, um, do you want something to drink?” Ellie glanced in Nick’s direction from her spot in front of the refrigerator. “Water? Coke? Beer?”

“Uh, um, no, thanks,” Nick muttered as he sat down on the couch, letting out a deep sigh.

“Hm, okay,” she scratched her head, trying to think of something else to offer. Something to keep her mind from running and occupy her hands.

They’d left the Navy Yard together in his car and decided to go to her place. But since they got there neither of them seemed to know what to say. Or do. In fact, they hadn’t had a chance to talk about what had happened – or almost happened – or a free moment to themselves after Gibbs had come to their rescue, and interrupted them.

“What about food? Are you hungry?” Ellie called over to him, nervously pacing the floor. 

“No, no, I’m good,” he replied. The tone in his voice seemed calm but also a bit insecure. “Um, why- why don’t you come over here just a second? Sit with me.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” she laughed self-consciously but made her way from the open-spaced kitchen to her living room where Nick was already seated, radiating a sense of domesticity.

“You know, you’re giving off these homely vibes sitting on my couch.” Ellie took the spot right next to him, relaxing against the cushions. 

“Oh, yeah?” There was a sparkle in his eyes as a smile formed on his lips. She nodded.

“Well…I feel at home.” He watched her, waiting for a reaction. When Ellie just kept returning his smile, a certain glimmer in her eyes, he chuckled. With more sincerity, he added, “With you. I feel at home, with you.”

“Then it’s good I feel at home with you too, hm.” She whispered, her gaze lingering on Nick’s lips as she bit hers.

“Perfect,” he murmured as he leaned closer to her with his whole body, their legs touching. He took a stray of hair between his fingers, his face moved closer to hers.

“You’ve got chewing gum.” Ellie started giggled as she smelled something familiar. “Big red. Oh my God!” She couldn’t stop giggling, remembering what she said to him only a few hours ago. “For breath emergencies.”

Nick beamed and chimed in her laughter. He appeared so content, so at ease, watching her. She could swear her heart melted right this second.

“So, is that one of these breath emergencies?” A teasing, also kind of insinuating smirk appeared on her lips.

“Oh, I hope so,” Nick cupped her cheeks with his hands, almost closing the remaining distance between them. “If you’ll shut up.”

An “O” formed on her lips but before Ellie could say something – “rude”, most likely – Nick had already placed his lips above hers. She leaned in, fully embracing the touch of his lips, the taste of him, as she let herself fall. They only stopped every now and then for air, Nick stealing a peek at her as if he still couldn't believe she was there, in his arms. For seconds, minutes, hours, all she could focus on was how soft the touch of his lips felt against her mouth, how good it felt to play with his tongue, how Nick invaded all of her senses. Like an addiction. 

This night, the agents would spend on the couch, later in Ellie’s bed, finally giving in to the yearning that had been building up for years. Nick and Ellie craved each other more than the sleep they’d be missing the next few days.


End file.
